1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel (E)-2-[p-(.beta.-substituted-vinyl)phenyl]alkanoic acids having anti-inflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic and platelet aggregation inhibitory activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been known that 4-stilbene-acetic acid has an anti-cholesterinemic activity (e.g., as described in G. Cavallini and E. Massarani, Farmaco. Edizione Scientifica, 11, 167 (1956)). However, the compounds having the formula (I) above and exhibiting anti-inflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic and platelet aggregation inhibitory activities are not disclosed in the prior art.